


The Dare

by mojo72400



Series: Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Bets & Wagers, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Dare, Elementary School, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: In a normal day at Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Yang dares Jaune to do the unthinkable for just a Lien





	1. Chapter 1

One day in Beacon Elementary for Huntsmen and Huntresses, Yang approached Jaune and said “Hey Jaune, I'll give you one Lien if you kiss Weiss....on the lips.”

Jaune, without a second thought said “Okay” and he happily left to find Weiss.

Later Jaune found Weiss sitting below a tree, texting on her scroll.

“Hey Weiss,” Jaune greeted her.

“What do you want, you dunce?” Weiss said as she looked up from her scroll.

“Um, I just wanted to give you this” Jaune said and out of nowhere, he quickly plants a kiss on Weiss' lips and runs away.

Weiss, shocked from the kiss became angry and she summoned Arma Gigas and she sat on its shoulder.

The giant suit of medieval armor began chasing Jaune with Weiss screaming “You're a dead boy, Jaune”.

During the chase, Jaune tripped and fell and he is now at the mercy of Weiss' Arma Gigas.

“Jaune Arc, you kissed me against my will. Prepare to die.”

Yang quickly put herself between Jaune and Weiss' Arma Gigas and said “It was a dare, I dared him to kiss you for just a Lien, please don't hurt him”.

Weiss then used her glyphs as stairs to walk down from Arma Gigas before the suit of armor disappeared.

“Fine, I'll let you go this time Jaune but if you do this again to me next time, you'll be a dead boy”. Weiss said before she walked away. 

“Okay” Jaune said in a terrified manner.

Yang then gave Jaune the lien she promised him and he said to her “Please don't ever do that again”.

“Yeah totally, sorry about that” Yang said.

“It's fine” Jaune said.

Unknown to them while Weiss was walking away, she was blushing a bit and a small smile formed on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was Valentine's Day in Beacon Elementary and almost everyone is with their significant other.

Today was Valentine's Day in Beacon Elementary and almost everyone is with their significant other. 

Oscar and Ruby were holding hands while strolling around the campus, Nora is laying her head on Ren's shoulder while they're sitting together on the bench, Yang and Neptune were playing video games on their scrolls and Blake and Sun were, according to Yang “...litter-ally sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G”.

However, Weiss was the only girl that doesn't have a date or a significant other. Yang decided to go to her and says “Sucks to be alone in Valentine's Day doesn't it?”

“No, I'm perfectly fine” Weiss said.

“Really, because if it does, I would give you one Lien to be some lucky boy's Valentine” Yang said as she brought out one Lien.

“I'd rather cover your corgi with kisses than be some boy's Valentine” Weiss said.

“Fine, how about for one Lien, you find a cute boy who is single and give him a kiss on the lips” Yang said.

“No and besides I'm already rich” Weiss said.

“If you don't do it, then you're not allowed to join in our bicycle races” Yang said

“Fine” Weiss said because she loved to win in their bicycle races with her tricycle “Stardust” and also she loved freezing Yang's bicycle and Ruby's wagon which was pulled by Zwei, they tried to find a way to prevent it but their vehicles still ended up frozen.

“Sooooo, see any cute and single boys” Yang asked.

“Not much, no” Weiss answered.

“How about Jaune?'' Yang suggested as she saw Jaune hugging his knees while sitting below the tree where Blake and Sun are kissing.

“Definitely not” Weiss replied.

“But he feels so lonely, ain't it sad” Yang said.

“Pfft, sucks to be him” Weiss said.

“Why don't you go to him, besides I remember when I dared him to kiss you” Yang suggested.

“How about no and please don't remind me of that” Weiss said.

“Well it's either you go to him or no more bike races for you” Yang said

“Fine” Weiss said before going to Jaune.

When she approached Jaune, she greeted him “Hey, Jaune”

“Hey, Weiss” Jaune replied sadly.

“I want to ask you something” Weiss said nervously.

“What is it, Weiss? Jaune asked.

Weiss, then took a deep breath, puckered her lips and planted a kiss on Jaune. After she broke the kiss, she asked him “Will you be my Valentine?”

Jaune's eyes brightened with joy and hugged Weiss and said “Yes, I will be your Valentine”

As Weiss hugged him back, a small smile formed on her lips and she gave a thumbs up to Yang and mouthed the words “Thank you” to her.


End file.
